The Lightning Struck Tower
by An Eccentric Caffeine Addict
Summary: Snape doesn't come on time to save Draco from killing Dumbledore, but if he doesn't come, does Draco kill Dumbledore? Read on to find out. Rewrite of the 27th chapter's end in HBP.


**Author's Note:** My darling fanfic wanter friend suggested I write this for her own needs. Me being me, decided to write it...:shakes her head in self-disappiontment: Yes, so this is basically what would have happened if Snape hadn't have come when he did, because we all know Draco could enevr kill anyone, even if it meant his own death because he is too much of a coward. No offense or anything...Dumbledore still dies and so does another someone. The title is the title of the 27th chapter of the HBP, and the fic has lines from the chapter itself. It's shortness is due to the fact that I only started writing about what happened at the last few pages of the chapter. Oh, and it's sorta badly written...so I may just have to rewrite it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Harry Potter or related, this is just a piece of fanfic written to fulfill the desires of my rabid friend.**  
**

* * *

**The Lightning - Struck Tower**

"_Always the same, weren't yeh, Dumby, talking and doing nothing, nothing, I don't even know why the Dark Lord's bothering to kill yeh! Come on, Draco, do it!"_

_But at that moment, there were renewed sounds of scuffling from below and a voice shouted, "They've blocked the stairs - Reducto! REDUCTO!"_

_Harry's heart leapt: so these four had not eliminated all opposition, but merely broken through the fight to the top of the Tower, and, by the sound of it, created a barrier behind them - _

_'Now, Draco, quickly!' said the brutal-faced man angrily. _

_But Malfoy's hand was shaking so badly that he could barely aim. _

_Til do it,' snarled Greyback, moving towards Dumbledore with his hands outstretched, his teeth bared. _

_'I said no!' shouted the brutal-faced man; there was a flash of light and the werewolf was blasted out of the way; he hit the ramparts and staggered, looking furious. Harry's heart was hammering so hard it seemed impossible that nobody could hear him standing there, imprisoned by Dumbledore's spell -if he could only move, he could aim a curse from under the Cloak – _

_'Draco, do it, or stand aside so one of us -' screeched the woman _Death Eater, Alecto_, but at that precise moment_, Malfoy turned around, his robes flapping wildly and pointed his wand at the three Death Eaters.

"He'll kill me whether I do it or not, so what's the point?" Malfoy cried. Harry couldn't believe what was happening. Malfoy was refusing to kill Dumbledore even after two failed attempts. Even though his mother's life and his own depended on it, he was really no killer just like Dumbledore had put it.

"You stupid boy! What do you think you're doing?" The brutal-faced man shouted, anger coursing through his words. Harry's heart seemed to calm down, there might just be a chance, a small chance that Dumbledore could life, but that depended on Dumbledore's strength at the moment. But the man seemed so exhausted, his feet struggling to withhold his weight even though he was leaning against the wall.

"Get out of the way you bloody boy!" Grayback snarled; Harry shivered from the fear of the werewolf's voice instilled.

"Don't do anything stupid Fenir! If you don't kill him now Draco, your mother's corpse will be going to your father. That's if your father lives," the brutal-faced man sneered, trying to get Malfoy to turn his wand around. _Don't you dare Malfoy, Merlin don't…_Harry's eyes shut as he swallowed hard thinking of some way he could try and help. Nothing came to him, no way to reverse Dumbledore's spell.

"I don't care anymore. Whatever I do will result in my death either by his hands or Potter's bloody side," Malfoy's voice cracked seeming like he was about to cry. An earlier image of Malfoy crying in the forbidden washroom flashed in Harry's mind as he remembered Malfoy crying to Moaning Myrtle.

"Kill him you bloody runt!" Spat the werewolf, another shot of light flew out of the wand of the rugged looking man who seemed to be the leader's wand. It hit Grayback right in the gut, sending him hurling back at the ramparts.

"Draco, remember what you learned in class." It was Dumbledore's voice, he was talking again. Harry's eyes darted to his form, noticing that he had slid down the wall. What baffled Harry was his reference to class…

"If we don't kill him our self he won't die!" Spat the women to the brutal-faced man.

"Shut-up you useless idiot! Draco kill him now! Turn your wand around now!" Harry could almost sense that they were afraid of killing Dumbledore themselves, as if doing so would be far scarier than anything else.

"Crucio!" Malfoy screamed at the man, who shrieked in response falling to his knees at once, but before the spell could last Malfoy's shaking hands dropped the wand and he fell to his knees sobbing. Harry's jaw clenched in anger at Malfoy's weakness, but he himself knew that if had tried to do something in Malfoy's current state he would have fallen.

"Oh, Draco," Dumbledore whispered his eyes closing, putting a very peaceful expression on his face.

The man Malfoy had hit got up slowly and glared at the boy with so much venom Harry though Malfoy would disintegrate and die right there.

"You…stupid, stupid boy." He seemed to need to catch his breath, as if the curse had really caused him damage. Harry's heart started to beat against his chest so hard he was once again unsure on how the people before hi couldn't hear him standing there, rigid.

Then it caught his eyes, Dumbledore was trying to move up, gain his composure again but was he mad? He didn't have enough strength, he didn't even have his wand anymore…Harry cursed himself for being so useless, and watched as his enemy sat on his knees crying.

"Avada Kedevra." Harry's eyes widened as the wisp of green shot out of Grayback's wand and hit Draco sending him off into the air. It was the last Harry saw of him, shooting down the ramparts, tears sparkling on his skin. His throat clogged up and Harry almost refused to breath.

"Now it's your turn Dumby!" Shrieked the women named Alecto but before she could do anything her brother Amycus spoke:

"No, don't. We were not ordered to kill him and will only be punished if we do. Besides killing Draco—" His speech was cut short as the _ramparts burst open once more and there stood Snape, his wand clutched in his hand as his black eyes swept the scene, from Dumbledore slumped against the wall, to the four Death Eaters, including the enraged werewolf._

"Where's Draco?" He asked, his voice harsh, asking for immediate answers.

"I killed him." Said the brutal-faced man.

"What!?" Snape screamed at him. Harry couldn't quite believe that the man was talking to the Death Eaters like they were friends. Dumbledore had always trusted him…so much.

"He refused to kill Dumbledore, turned his wand on us and used Crucio on me. Of course we were going to kill the useless prick!" He coughed back. Harry could see he still felt a little pain from the curse.

"You idiots!" Snape spat, looking so angry Harry could almost feel himself wanting to disappear even further.

Then _somebody else _spoke _Snape's name, quite softly. _

_'Severus ...' _

_The sound frightened Harry beyond anything he had experienced all evening. For the first time, Dumbledore was pleading. _

_Snape said nothing, but walked forwards. The three Death Eaters fell back without a word. Even the werewolf seemed cowed._

_Snape gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, and there was revulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face. _

_'Severus ... please ..." _

_Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore. _

_'Avada Kedavra!' _

_A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. Harry's scream of horror never left him; silent and unmoving, he was forced to watch as Dumbledore was blasted into the air: for a split second he seemed to hang suspended beneath the shining skull, and then he fell slowly backwards, like a great rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight. _

Harry felt his heart stop in terror, first Malfoy and now…Dumbledore. His eyes landed on Snape's rigid form. "Let's go, now!"

They all but ran off down the stairs leaving Harry standing there on the ramparts, realizing that he could move now, his body free of the strain put on his body by Dumbledore's charm, but now he needed Snape.


End file.
